Missing
by Turtle Lover101
Summary: Technically this story is based after the movie/episode Good Genes when Donatello(my favorite turtle by the way)is mutated into this giant hulk-like e story is about that Donnie wants to help clean the lair,but he goes missing!Where is he?Why is the couch snoring?
1. Donnie is gone?

It had been 3 days since Donnie was reverted from monster back to Don. He has been forced to remain on bed rest for at least a couple of weeks, so a relapse could not occur.

One day, being the fourth day of his recovery, Don awoke early at 5 a.m. He limped through his and Leo´s shared room over to the living room couch using his Bo staff as support for his wobbling legs. He carefully laid himself down on the couch, lucky for him there were bundles of blankets on the couch. So he just laid his head down on a pillow and tucked himself in the blankets. He started thinking about what had occurred over the past 3 days. He remembered wanting to help with the chores the previous day, but his brothers nearly trampled him over with blankets and pillows as they quickly took him back to his bed saying that he needed to rest. He was annoyed, he wasn´t very accustomed at resting for so much time since he usually never had any sleep at all from sometimes working all day and night in his lab. The most he would rest after a finished project was one day or less. Yet, he knew his brothers were only doing it because they cared about him and for his own good. So he decided to surprise everyone, Casey, April, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter by doing all the house hold chores early before everyone woke up at 8 a.m., but his fatigue was winning. His weak body was screaming for some rest.

No, he thought. I have to stay awake!

But, soon he felt his exhaustion win though. He sighed; he had to wait until his body was stronger, and more stable. Hopefully tomorrow, he thought. He snuggled in and felt all the blankets fall on top of him, covering him from head to toe to staff in his hands. He ignored it and fell asleep, slowly drifting into wonderful dreams of new inventions and memories of when his and him were young.

At 8 a.m. Master Splinter was in a deep meditative trance. He, himself, was also remembering memories of the past. If one looked closely, he had a small smile on his face…

Mikey had woken up to make breakfast, Raph had woken up and was sparring in the dojo, and Leo, being Leo, was laying in his bed talking to ¨Don¨ (actually he was doing all the speaking, thinking someone was listening to him), whom he thought was in the bunk bed below him.

¨So what do you think Donnie¨asked Leo.

No response

¨Donnie?¨ asked Leo worriedly.

Silence

Leo got down from his bed and looked closely at Don´s bed, whom had a bundle covered by pillows. He lifted the blankets up anf off of the bundle. He was expecting to see Donnie snoring away or at least screaming at Leo, ¨What you do that for?¨, prying his stolen soure of warmth from Leo and going back to sleep. Was Leo surprised when he discovered a bundle off pillows!


	2. You haven't Seen Him!

Was Leo surprised when he discovered a bundle off pillows!

Donnie was gone! Leo rushed out of the room, he frantically looked around the lair, no Don in sight. He saw Mikey in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl humming. Mikey was wearing a chef's hat that he had gotten for Christmas last year and a pink apron,(he had stolen or as he liked to put it 'borrowed' from April )that had "WORLD'S BEST CHEF" in black bold letters and TURTLE written in blue glitter next to chef.

"Mikey! Have you seen Donnie?" asked Leo hopefully.

Mikey looked up at him with a puzzled expression on his face, his stirring stopped.

Puzzled he asked, "Whatcha mean Leo? Isn't Donnie supposed to be in bed resting or something? He totally knows he isn't supposed to be out of bed."

Leonardo quickly explained how he woke up and Donnie wasn't in the room, (he left out the part where he was talking to 'Don' {cough… pillows… cough…} because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it). Mikey stared at Leo in horror.

"Maybe he's in the dojo!" Mikey said with a hopeful expression. He quickly dropped the mixing bowl on the counter [spilling the contents of gooey whiteness on it in the process], took off his chef's hat and apron and jumped over the counter to where Leo was, and both started running to the Dojo at full speed.

None heard the soft snores coming from the couch.

**TUN TUN TUN! OKAY SO TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT IT. LEAVE SOME PRETTY REVIEWS AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOON, BUT IV'E BEEN BUSY TYPING STORIES YET TO BE PUBLISHED. STUPID PLOT BUNNIES… D: OH WELL SEE YA SOON.. =D**


	3. Authors Notice

**BONJOUR! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT, BUT I WAS ON VACATION, AND SADLY I FORGOT MY LAPTOP AT HOME, SOOO…. I COULDN'T DO ANY THING. SORRY, BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON THOUGH, AND THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING MY STORY FOR BEING SO PATIENT! ANYHOW, UNTIL NEXT TIME! =**oD


End file.
